Dead Girl Walking
by millennialfairy
Summary: Inspired by the song "Dead Girl Walking" from the off Broadway musical Heathers back in 2014. Slight OOC. I do not own the characters or Heathers.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous or Heathers.

Dead Girl Walking

"These designs are complete trash." Everyone's head snapped to the left side of the room where Chloe held Marinette's sketchbook between two fingers with her head tossed to the side, "who would ever want to wear this?" Before anyone could move a muscle, a book was slammed onto a desk on the opposite side of the room, "you know Chloe," Alya began, "if you don't like her designs then you didn't have to ask to see her sketchbook." Alya forcefully scooted her chair back and made her way over to Chloe only to stop in front of her abruptly, and hold out her hand for her book back.

Marinette stopped breathing. Honestly, she didn't care what Chloe thought of her designs. But she was afraid for what was about to ensue. Chloe scoffed, "oh please, cry me a river," she said not looking at Alya, but past her shoulder to Marinette, "I'm just warning the people about these horrible designs."

The room went silent. The unimaginable happened. The picture stopped with Alya's hand reached across her body and Chloe's left cheek starting to turn a bright pink. Chloe's eyes went wide as she slowly went to cup her cheek, "bitch..." "Alya..." Marinette began softly as she rose out of her seat. "No, Mari, stay out of this."

Chloe's look of surprise suddenly turned into a scowl, "stay out it? This is her fault! Everything is always her fault!" Chloe screamed walking closer to where Marinette stood at her desk. "You're just jealous that _I've_ won. Because let's face it, you'll never have Adrien's heart. It has always, and will always, belong to _me_."

Marinette's blood began to boil. Chloe was wrong. Marinette _did_ have his heart. After their reveal about a year ago, they began a steady relationship. But mostly as Ladybug and Chat Noir (thanks a lot to the paparazzi for capturing their personal moments). Not many people knew, only Alya, Nino, Marinette's parents, and a few other miscellaneous people. With their alter egos being in the public eye, they didn't want to risk anything quite yet. But once the public stopped fangirling over the heroes' relationship, then they were going to go public.

"You're just mad Adrien isn't here to defend you, which he _shouldn't_ ," Marinette retorted shocking the entire class, even herself, "when are you going to wake up and see that he isn't into you?" Chloe's face contorted as she angrily stomped up to get in Marinette's face, "defend me? Ha! More like defend _you_. He's just always your 'knight in shining armor,' isn't he? He always shows up at the right time to swoop in and save poor little 'helpless' Marinette," Chloe finished with an eye roll, "but guess what? He's not here right now, so no one is here to save your sorry ass." Marinette shook her head with a small laugh, "you're one to talk. And before you say anything, no, this isn't a situation you can beat your eyes at your daddy and make everything and everyone bow down to you. These are Adrien's feelings were talking about. And if he wants to defend me, fine, but you need to wake up and face reality, or else you're dumber than I thought."

Chloe's frown only deepened with Marinette's comment. Chloe leaned in to Marinette's ear speaking only loud enough for her to hear, "you are _done_ for."

* * *

After school, Marinette paced back and forth in her room, "oh Tikki, I think I really messed up. What am I going to do?" Tikki flew over to sit on Marinette's shoulder and caressed her jawline, "you'll be okay, Marinette. Don't take Chloe too seriously." "But I should, Tikki," Marinette began, "she has power not only within the school, but she could ruin my daily life." Marinette gasped, "I just commit social suicide." "Marinette, it's only Friday. You at least have until Monday!" Marinette gave a small smile to the tiny deity. She appreciated her attempts at cheering her up, but it wasn't really working.

"I need some fresh air," Marinette sighed, "Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette didn't think about anything. She just swung along the streets of Paris like she had no cares in the world. But then she suddenly stopped on a specific building, not purposely but out of habit. It was the building right across from a certain someone's window; one she has climbed though many times before. _I wonder if Adrien's home yet._ Before giving it a second thought, she hooked her yo-yo onto a nearby lamp post before swinging to the ledge of the window. She gave a couple small taps to see if he was in his room, but the window popped open at her touch.

She jumped in releasing her transformation almost immediately, "is he... sleeping?"

"Chaton," Marinette said almost purring the name. Adrien groaned as he propped himself up on one elbow to give an unceremoniously loud yawn. His eyes fluttered open before he cocked his head to the side, "Marinette? What are you doing in my room?"

* * *

"Sorry," Marinette said in a hushed voice, "but we really need to talk." Adrien shifted into a full upright position and patted the spot next to him. Marinette pulled back his duvet and sat down carefully pulling the covers back over her legs. "Did you just get back from a photo shoot?" Marinette asked. "Yeah. And with last night's akuma attack, I didn't even bother to change before getting into bed," Adrien threw his head back in a quiet, throaty laugh.

Marinette couldn't help herself. She snaked her right arm around his neck and pressed her lips to his startling Adrien. But Adrien immediately relaxed under the touch of his Ladybug. He eventually found her waist with his hand and began playing with the belt loops of her personally made pants. She eventually pulled her left arm to meet the nape of his neck, pulling gently at his blonde hair, forcing Adrien to turn his whole body toward her.

Adrien eventually pulled away, a bit too soon for Marinette's liking, "although I am thoroughly enjoying myself m'lady, why exactly are you here?" Marinette sighed, she knew she had to face the inevitable eventually, "today at school, Chloe threatened me. And it wasn't her usual 'daddy's going to hear about this' rant. She was _pissed._ So if I'm being honest, I have, oh, until Monday to live." Adrien chuckled, "well I guess that's one way to look at things, but that doesn't exactly answer why you're _here._ " "Because," Marinette began with a small smile, "no matter what kind of shit is happening in the world, you're always there for me, both as Adrien and Chat." Adrien smiled as he brought Marinette closer and buried himself in her hair.

* * *

Marinette let out a small gasp as Adrien hoisted her into his lap bridal style and began running kisses along her jawline. He shifted her from his lap to his bed before he flopped down next to her. A grin formed on Adrien's face that would've made Chat Noir jealous, "did you know that..." Adrien began before Marinette cut him off, "Adrien. Just shut up and kiss me."

Adrien's hand found the small of Marinette's back as he closed the gap between them. Marinette's fingers tugged at the hem of Adrien's t-shirt asking for permission. They both sat up as Marinette swiftly swung her legs around Adrien's torso and pulled the shirt over his head. She pressed the palm of one hand against his chest, feeling the warm, steady thumping of his heart, and the other brushing through the golden locks she so loved. Adrien had both hands around Marinette's waist playing with the slit of exposed skin between the hem of her shirt and the tops of her pants. Marinette pulled herself closer to his warmth both out of love and out of fear for what is yet to come.

* * *

Bonus:

Across the room on Adrien's desk, the two kwami's sat on a small throw pillow, "so is it rude to stay here or..." Tikki began trailing off. "Nah," Plagg replied, "this is where my cheese is so I'm staying right here." Tikki only shrugged before the two little deities leaned over and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: i hope you like this story! i've been obsessed with the _Heathers_ soundtrack as of late, and this song inspired me. reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
